Wilted Roses
by TheWickedRainbow
Summary: What if Usagi reacted differently to finding out that Tuxedo Kamen and Chiba Mamoru were one and the same? How would that effect her when her memories from the Moon returned?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

It happened just as when she transformed; in an instant, so fast one could not really see it. On second, he was Chiba Mamoru. Then, Tuxedo Kamen. And the flash backs hit her.

 _Chiba Mamoru held up her test paper, smirked and told her to "Study harder, odango atama!"_  
 _Tuxedo Kamen hovered above her, telling her that "Crying will not solve anything!"_  
 _Chiba Mamoru, a teasing grin on his face, called out to her: "The dumpling's turned into puffed pastry!"_  
 _Tuxedo Kamen, leaping away into the air, called back to her: "Today, you are the star, Sailor Moon!"_  
 _Chiba Mamoru taunted her. "If you keep eating like that, you'll turn into a meat bun!"_  
 _Tuxedo Kamen bid her good-bye with a small smile as he took off. "Sayonara, Sailor Moon!"_

Usagi stared. Blinked. He was still there. And, she realized, he was not the romantic hero she had dreamed up from their short interactions. Tuxedo Kamen was Chiba Mamoru. Chiba Mamoru was a guy who picked her simple because she was who she was.  
"You're Tuxedo Kamen…" Usagi said.  
He smiled at her, answering. "You were very brave today."  
Something within her snapped. "And you were _not_. You had no intention of transforming, you just stood there. Is your secret more important than life? Would you have let Zoisite kill us?"  
"I didn't know that you're Sailor Moon! I had to- "  
"Shut up! _I_ didn't know who you are, did you see me hesitating, allowing us to be blown to pieces?" Usagi interrupted, waving a gloved hand in the air. Behind her, Zoisite laughed.  
"Save the lover's quarrel, Sailor Moon, and let me take the rainbow crystals from the hero."  
Usagi snorted and faced the villain. "Go away, Zoisite. You won't ever get the rest of the crystals."

Zoisite snarled, his right hand became a fist and then unclenched again, fingers pointing down to the floor. It happened fast. A swishing sound, a body collided with hers, she was pushed aside. Tuxedo Kamen fell in a heap on the floor, a shimmer blade of dark energy piercing his body before it dissolved into nothingness. Usagi reacted on instinct. The Crescent Moon Wand was such a deep part of her now that she merely had to will it in a heartbeat. The familiar weight in her hand, the sudden boost of _pure confidence_ as she let the power fill her.  
"Moon Healing Escalation!"  
With Zoisite momentarily blown out, Usagi whirled around. Although sad by the fact that the 'hero' wasn't such a hero, she certainly didn't want him – what to call him? Tuxedo Kamen would have to do in this form – to die. She sat down and helped him up into a half sitting position.  
"Where are you hurt? Can you stand? Crap I don't know magic healing," she rambled and tried to call she Senshi but was only met by a buzzing sound. They were cut off. Fuck. He raised a hand towards her.  
"Are you okay, Sailor Moon?"  
She nodded. "Yes." She wasn't the one with a hole through her body, after all. His smile was strained, as if it hurt to use the muscles, and his hand shook.  
"Why do you look like you're about to cry?" he asked. His voice was shaky as well. Shit. That could not be good. And then his hand fell onto floor beside his body, the soft thump filling her ears. She called out to him, she recalled that one should do so when someone lost unconsciousness.  
"Tuxedo Kamen! Tuxedo Kamen!"  
Vaguely, she saw a shade of grey. Zoisite. Damn. And then, distantly, sound of heels. _Familiar_ heels. Her friends. They'd found her. She heard Venus mumble, voice soft: "We came too late!"  
Mars chimed in, low: "Tuxedo Kamen…"

Usagi looked down at him. His eyes where closed, his face paler than before. He was completely still. And yet, she didn't think he was dead. There was a small, oh so small, rising of his chest. If they didn't get him help, it would be too late.  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi mumbled, trying to stir him. Nothing. A tear slid from her eyes down her cheek. And then the world stopped. That one single tear on her cheek froze and then sent of silver white rings into the air, like rings upon water when you threw a rock in it. It felt oddly familiar, the heat that suddenly filled her body. She was close to… something. And this something was very needed. Suddenly she saw drops of colours invade the stillness around her. Red. Blue. Pink. Green. Yellow. Another blue shade. More red. And then, in a burst of silver and pink, Usagi saw it. The Silver Crystal. She heard Artemis call out in shock, the cat's vice muffled.  
"The Silver Crystal!"  
Luna chimed in, sound mildly baffled, and Usagi heard her cat as from afar.  
"So, that's the legendary Silver Crystal?"  
Usagi watched, somehow not at all surprised, as the Crescent Moon Wand appeared in the air. The Silver Crystal soared to the wand and the two came together, the Crystal resting in the former empty small holder at the base of the Crescent Moon that adorned the Wand. This was right, Usagi realized with a sudden calmness. The Wand was complete. Now, she had to do _something_. Slowly, she got to her feet, her body feeling sluggish and now her own. Something inside was compelling her to take the Wand. It was _hers_. She alone could handle it. Her forehead exploded in heat. A surge of power filled her, _took_ her. Her fuku melted away into pure whiteness. This was also right, Usagi knew, even though she didn't know _how_ she knew. But the feeling inside her was slowly growing, flowing through her. This was _meant to be_. Usagi took the Crescent Moon Wand, held it close in both hands. Its warmth calmed her. Closing her eyes, she sat still. She heard Luna in the background.  
"Sailor Moon… Princess… Princess Serenity…"

That was it! The _something_ she was waiting for. A name. knowledge. Usagi pondered over the name. _Serenity_. So… _she_ was this Serenity? How? Then again, hadn't Luna talked about the _moon princess_? And, she Sailor _Moon_. And, the moon hadn't a soldier. The moon was… the moon was the Centre. The Power. The… Usagi lost her trail of thought. How did she know this? And why was everything hazy? Confused, she sat back down and – and she saw all of this from outside – placed Tuxedo Kamen's head in her lap, the Crescent Moon Wand placed in her lap as well. And the was drawn back when Zoisite's harsh voice cut through the world.  
"The princess has awakened. In that case, I'll just kill you and take the Silver Crystal!"  
As if he could hurt her know, Usagi mused as she – almost interested – watched the ball of dark energy blast through the air. The Crescent Moon Wand shimmered into her hand, sucked the attack away. She raised the Wand high above her head. Something inside her knew this. It was her _right_. Moonpower, clear and unused for so long time, coursed through her and burst from the Wand in a shocking pink light. The blast filled the room, threw Zoisite into a stone pillar with a thud, and then went out, its purpose filled for now. Placing the Wand back beside her. She – Usagi no longer felt right to go by, but neither did the other name, Serenity – put her left hand over Tuxedo Kamen's – what name _was_ that, by the way? Surely, _he_ couldn't have picked it himself? – heart and spoke to him, using that silly name since she still now knew his real one.  
"Tuxedo Kamen…" And then, and this was so silly and yet through and she was torn between different personas. "All this for me…" And she cried, the tears falling on his face. He stirred, those oh so familiar, once loved – loved? What was that? – eyes opened, dark blue and so well known on one level, yet so unknown on another. He gazed up at her. And then, as she slowly said _her true name_ , she knew.  
"Serenity…"  
She looked at him, hoped he knew as well, as the knowledge inside her grew.

"I remember everything know," he said and took her hand in his.  
"Serenity, I am Endymion," he went on, confirming her strange growing suspicion.  
In a haze, she repeated his name. "Endymion…"  
Memories, bittersweet, rushed through her, turning the feeling of right into cold crystal-clear knowledge. She had loved him… at the Moon… and he her. And then there was a sudden burst of Darkness and she had lost him. Lost _everyone_. It was too much to bear. She fell through eons of time as she turned back into Sailor Moon, and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

When she came to, the first thing she felt was muscles clenching and unclenching against the front of her body. And she felt hair sweeping across her face, and fabric against her cheek. Arms under her thigh. Someone was carrying her. She recognized a scent. Makoto. Jupiter. Lifting her head a little, Usagi huffed, not feeling well enough to speak yet. But Makoto heard her, and Usagi was let down on the ground gently. Her body ached. Her head felt as if it should split. Lovely. Usagi looked around. The girls looked tired.  
"How long have we been in here?" she asked.  
"Hours," replied Mars, rubbing her.  
"I can't crack the exit," Mercury explained apologetically.  
"How are you feeling, Usagi?" asked Venus.  
Usagi looked at the true Leader of Senshi. "I've been better, Venus."  
"My back has been better too," Jupiter joked.  
Usagi cracked. Laughing so much she cried, she sat down on the stone floor until she calmed down. The Senshi gave her curious looks.  
"Heh, you always had a dead-on humour, Jupiter."  
"Always?"  
"Yeah, back then," Usagi said, nodding.  
"What are you talking about?" Jupiter asked, confused.  
Venus, giving her a quick look, stepped in. "About our previous lives. About a life that none of you don't remember."  
"Hold the horses! Previous lives? Come on!" said Mars, scoffing.  
"Mars…" Usagi said, looking at the raven hair Soldier of Fire.  
Mars shrugged. "Alright, alright! What about it? Oh, what, do I have to curtsy?"  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "I'll steal your manga if you even think about it."  
Artemis coughed. "Princess, if I may- "  
"Don't call me princess. I'm not Serenity," Usagi interrupted.  
"What do you mean? You're the moon princess, don't you remember?" Luna said.

"I remember. But I'm still not Serenity. She's my past, a part of me, yes, but I'm not her. I'm Usagi."  
Silence. Usagi sighed and rubbed her nose.  
"The Silver Millennium was on the Moon long, long ago. My mother at the time, Queen Serenity, was the ruler and everything was peaceful. Then, from Earth, came forces of Darkness and everything fell into ruins. We have been reborn. All of us lives in the Silver Millennium; the four of you served as Serenity's, and the Queendoms, guard."  
They stared at her. Well, all except Venus. So, she knew as well, then. Usagi wondered how much; she herself didn't remember everything yet.  
"Wait… are you saying we are aliens?" Jupiter said, baffled.  
Mars facepalmed. "Hello, have you electrified yourself? She said we lived _on_ _the moon_ ; that'd make us _moon people_."  
"Um, actually Mars, we are humans with _souls_ from the moon. My guess is that the Queen wanted us reborn for some reason, but she also must've wanted us to be normal and happy for as long as possible. And, besides, moon people can't dwell on earth for long, right?" Venus said, turning to Usagi for confirmation.  
Usagi nodded. "Mhm. Something about the air made us ill. But anyway. We need to get out of here, get that Chiba guy back, and then, I don't know… beat the bad guy boss. We wouldn't be awake if not," she said.  
"That's why we found you! We awoke because we felt Dark forces, so we followed the Queens orders and woke you as well," Luna put in.  
"Alright! Let's toast them!" Mars declared. Flames leaped from her hand and she yelped, jumping backwards in shock. "The hell?!"  
Usagi sniggered. "Fierce, Mars," she commented.  
Mars snorted. "Very funny."  
"If anyone is interested, I've found the exit," said Mercury, calm as ever, and closed her small computer, clicking away her glasses as well by tapping her earring.

"Yay! We can leave this creepy cave!" Venus cheered, raising a fist in the air. They had taken three steps when Usagi felt the dark surge of power fill the cave. Floating in the air high above them, white hair streaming around him, cape billowing – that _had_ to be done by magic – was Kunzite.  
"I'm surprised you found the exit," he drawled, voice hard as steel. He was clearly pissed off about something. Usagi rubbed her neck, suddenly tired of all this fighting. Or, not suddenly, just _more_ tired. The Senshi moved as one; stood in front of her before she could protest, not moving an inch. Usagi saw Luna and Artemis huddle close to her, and she hastily pointed to them and then waved her hand, a silent _find a safe place_. The cats leapt away. Two less to worry about. Venus and Jupiter had never been much for beating around the bush, and so the two just went for it, throwing their attacks at the white haired Shitennou. Kunzite must have had done some serious thinking since last time, because he had an annoying absorbing shield up and going. Usagi frowned, tapped Mercury on the shoulder. "I think we better take him together," she whispered.  
"No! you have to stay in the back! The want you!" Mercury argued. Usagi glared. Mercury did not move an inch. Venus and Jupiter crashed down. Mars jumped in, all fire and steel, only to get thrown away as well. With Mercury, Kunzite didn't even care to give her time to attack, he just blew her into Usagi, knocking them both to the ground. Usagi shrugged, stood up. The Crescent Moon Wand vibrated in her hands, filled with, unused power.  
"Do you mean to step into Hell voluntarily, Princess?" Kunzite asked, mocking. Usagi said nothing, simply focused on the power that filled her, trying the recall on the long-lost memories of how to use it. "Fine, then, I will take my revenge for Zoisite!" Kunzite went on. Oh. Zoisite must be dead.  
"How can you blame that on me? _I_ did not kill Zoisite," Usagi said.  
"You made him fail! You as good as killed him!" Kunzite snarled and threw his power at her.

The Silver Crystal blazed to life; pink light flooded into every corner of the stranger, twisted dimension that had been Starlight Tower. When Usagi looked around, Kunzite was gone. She didn't know if she killed him, but somehow, she didn't think so. The tower pretty much blown to pieces; it couldn't withstand being twisted into Darkness and then cleansed. So, Usagi stood in the ruins of metal and waited for her friends to wake up. It wouldn't do to call a hospital since none of them would be able to explain their injuries. And they healed quickly. All they needed was rest and food. Usagi rubbed her neck. They would have to get Chiba Mamoru back some way. The soul of Serenity inside her screamed for her lost love. It was annoying, even if Usagi understood the princess.  
"Usagi!"  
Usagi looked up. Venus smiled and gave her thumbs up. Mars nodded a _thank you_ , Mercury wanted a hug and Jupiter whooped loudly.  
"You did a real number on this place!" the Senshi of Thunder sniggered as she survived the fallen pieces of metal.  
Usagi facepalmed. "Well, it was this or die, and I rather fancy being alive. But let's get gone," she said.  
They slipped away in the early morning light, heading to Rei's place for some undisturbed rest, since Rei's grandfather never once questioned their presence or behaviour. Before she fell asleep, Usagi wondered if the old man _knew_.

#

Usagi couldn't sleep. The other four girls had fallen asleep almost at once, opting to sleep for a few hours and then get on with the day. But Usagi could not. She had woken up after fifteen minutes of dead sleep. Her brain was being ripped apart. Serenity wanted to be in charge; to go after her Endymion, to wipe out those who dared hurt him. Usagi wasn't nearly as panicked. Sure. It was bad that the Dark Kingdom had gotten hold of him, but she reasoned that if they wanted him dead, they wouldn't have taken him. So, they wanted something from, or with, him. So, they would, logically, keep him alive. Therefore, he was remotely safe. Serenity screamed that she was cold hearted. Usagi retorted that the princess was love stuck and not thinking clearly. On and on they went, until it was lunch time and Usagi was close to fainting. Somehow, they came to an agreement; Usagi would do her best to get Endymion back; Serenity would bring fort as much memory and knowledge about the Moonpower that she could. Usagi rubbed her neck. She hated this crappy existence she had been dragged into. She just wanted to be normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Usagi bit back a curse. It was annoyingly hard to heal after a battle when there almost instantly turned out to be a new one.  
The last weeks had been nothing but school, magic battle, sleep, over and over. The five of them had clearly seen better days. And it didn't help that Endymion had been totally brainwashed and was best buddy with the Dark Kingdom people. This had made Serenity so much on edge that she was more or less merged with Usagi by now. Which had turned out to be great power-wise, and not so great emotion-wise; Usagi had begun to think of Endymion as Mamoru, with a longing that she _knew_ came from the moon princess, but day by day itched itself deeper inside her. It became harder to separate herself from the princess she had once been. And, as said, power-wise, this meant she was stronger physically, surer of herself and less likely to break down in fits of fear when battling. But still. She wanted to be _Usagi_ , not a princess from eons ago.  
"U-sa-gi!" cheered Minako from her place by the table as Usagi slipped inside the Crown Arcade.  
"Hi, Mina-chan," Usagi mumbled and joined her fellow blonde by the table.  
"Not good?"  
"Ugh," Usagi huffed.  
"Ah. And how's her highness?"  
Usagi sniggered at Minako's not so subtle but very cute code for asking about Serenity.  
"Right now, she seems to be gone, or at least not dwelling at the surface," Usagi answered in a whisper.  
"No new memories?"  
"None. You?"  
"Nothing. The others have zero," Minako muttered, slurping at her milkshake.  
"We need to find that blasted entrance to the bad guys place," Usagi huffed and drank angrily, slurping her milkshake as well.  
"I'm going out tonight. The others need a break."

"I'll come with you," Usagi decided.  
"Are you mad?!"  
"No."  
Minako rolled her eyes. "You can't. Too dangerous. Go with the others, wait for me at Crown Arcade."  
"You know, for being my subject, you sure are bossy," Usagi joked.  
"That was so lame!" Minako deadpanned.  
They did some shopping, trying to get some feeling of normal back. It didn't work.  
"At least we found cute tops," Usagi muttered annoyed as they strolled away from the mall.  
"Yay!" Minako cheered.  
"I think you broke my ears," Usagi drawled.  
"Can you at least _try_ to act like yourself, cheerful and Usagi-like?"  
"Bit hard, I'm a fucking hybrid, Minako."  
Minako huffed. "We'll fix, promise. I'm off to scout, later, U-sa-gi!"  
The other blonde kissed her cheek, beamed and dashed away. Usagi appreciated Minako's attitude. Really, she did. But she was so _tired_ of being split. It didn't help that she still had shady and unclear flashbacks from the moon during her dreams; she really couldn't remember the last time she slept peacefully.

#

"So, Venus has nothing, yet?" Mars asked as they sat on the roof to Crown Arcade, hidden by the shadows.  
"Not yet," Mercury confirmed, typing at her computer.  
"Well, we don't either, so no biggie," Jupiter pointed out, sighing.  
"Venus will find it," Moon said reassuringly. She had begun to think of herself as _Moon_ when transformed now, since every time she did transform, the part that was Usagi slipped a bit further away, while the Serenity part mixed with the Moon part. So, she was Moon.  
"How do you know?" Mars wondered, looking a bit sceptical.  
Moon shrugged. "Not sure. I have a… feeling," she replied, tugging at one of her long odangos.  
"Good," said Mars honestly. "Cause sitting up here is giving me the creeps."  
"Not fond of heights?" Moon wondered, mildly interested. Something stirred in the back of her mind. _Mars fears heights… heights mean lots of air… lots of things to burn down…_ Moon bit her lip as Serenity whispered inside her before sinking back, waiting until her knowledge was needed once more.  
"Mars… I won't let you burn anything that doesn't need to be burned," Moon said, hastily placing a hand on Mars's gloved arm. The Senshi of Fire looked surprised.  
"How did you… wait, you remember something about me?"  
"Not exactly… _Serenity_ does, vaguely," Moon admitted.  
A voice reached them all, high and clear even though it was far away.  
"Found it!"  
Moon squinted into the night, spotted Venus rushing over roof tops far away, a golden orange aura flaring around her.  
"Hah… found… it… entrance…" The Senshi of Love panted as she came to a stop beside them, panting.  
"Did you run all the way?" Mercury asked, giving Venus a scan.  
"Uh-huh. No time… to be… lazy… jeez… come on, this way," Venus huffed and took off again, waving at the to follow her. They leapt from roof top to roof top, slipped through alleys and came to halt outside a building. A side door was open, and Venus motioned for them to tag along inside. The store was empty. A pair of double doors stood wide open; a swirl of dark nothingness on the other side. Serenity screamed, and Moon clutched her head.  
' _Shut it! I can't focus!_ ' she snapped mentally.  
' _That's the evil! The evil that killed us!_ '  
' _I gathered that, now shut it, and get a move with the power boost in case we need it!_ ' Usagi huffed, pressing her hand into her temples.  
"Moon?"  
Mars was beside her, holding her shoulders.  
"Moon, what's happening?"  
"Moon princess decided to scream me to dead," Moon muttered, blinking.

"Ah, well jolly crappy time. Can you go on?"  
"Yes. Let's move," Moon said.  
They entered the blackness and tumbled out in a cave filled with a green, eerie light and freezing winds that echoed through the stones.  
"Uh… which way?" Venus mumbled, looking at all the dark tunnels.  
"I don't know, lets'– "  
The blast of power hit her before she could react; Moon did the only thing she could think of and grabbed the others, screamed mentally for Serenity do _something_ and felt time split. The last thing she heard was Kunzite's laugh. She had to give him credit, sadly. Every other run in with the Shitennou, he had talked before attacking. This time, he had sneaked up fast and hard.

#

Moon blinked and sat up. The world was tinted in grey and blue, small streaks of white here and there. She saw stone pillars; some cracked and broken on the ground; some half standing. And high above her, in the blue sky, hung Earth. She blinked.  
"Where are we?" she muttered, even though she half suspected already.  
"These are the ruins of the Silver Millennium, but you know that already, don't you, child?"  
The voice was everywhere and nowhere, all around her, inside her. A ball of light fell from the sky, grew, transformed into an image of a woman she – no, not her, _Serenity_ – knew. Long silver white hair in two odangos. A white dress with a bow adorned with a crescent moon on the front. Fabric on the shape of wings sprouted from the back, peering over white shoulders and from the middle of the back.  
"Queen Serenity," Moon mumbled.  
"Yes. I am your – or, rather, the part that resides with you – mother."  
The image – a hologram – sunk down on the ground before her. Moon knelt, curious and slightly baffled.  
"I'm glad I got this chance to see you, to see you have a new chance at life. I sent Luna and Artemis for you, they watched you as I couldn't, although I have followed you from a distance."

Queen Serenity, or her hologram, raised her arms and a burst of light engulfed them. When Moon looked up, she felt as if she soared above everything, looking down.  
"As I'm sure you know, we are long-living life forms born on the moon. Ageless, from a certain age, that is, never growing, staying strong and vital to uphold peace and rule. Our first-hand mission has always been to protect the Silver Crystal, and to harness its power. We have been tasked with balancing the universe; keeping an eye on Earth foremost."  
Images filled Moon's head as they replayed in front of her and her four friends. Balls, festivities, laughter, peace and joy on the moon. When she had fully and truly been Serenity.  
"You remember, don't you? How you often sneaked off, gazing to Earth. And then you met him, the prince from that planet. Endymion. You thought I didn't know how often you left the Moon to see him, or how he came to you from Earth. To be honest, I always feared for you, but you were happy, so I let it pass," Queen Serenity said, a smile in her voice, sadness in her eyes. More images – memories – came rushing in; she sneaked off from a ball, met Endymion outside, he warned her against Beryl of Earth; the woman had brainwashed his people, led by a dark force known as Metalia. He urged her to stay safe, bade her to take heed of the earth's people who wanted the secret to long life. They danced at the same ball, later. She was happy, even though Endymion was in disguise. He kept on warning her through the night. She felt safe with him, even though her heart trembled at the fact that a war was nearing. That night, he kissed her in a new way; he was saying goodbye. She cried.  
And then the Darkness came, led by Beryl and Metalia. Everyone fought; the Senshi; the soldiers; the nobilities. And yet no one let her help. She understood and yet didn't; it was her queendom to be – shouldn't she defend it as well? She watched, screaming, crying, as the Senshi, her friends and guardians, faced Metalia and fell. Beryl came to face her, and Serenity didn't know what to do; she didn't have the Silver Crystal and without it she had no powers. And then he was there, with her. Endymion. Throwing a rose at Beryl, stopping her. He argued with Beryl, tried to break the hold Metalia had over her. Serenity understood this; Beryl had once been a good member of his staff. It was useless. Endymion was dead. He had defended her as he promised, but to what cost? Everyone was gone! She wanted… peace. The sword that had been promised to protect her; the Holy Sword, was heavy as she struggled to lift it. It could bring her peace. She could join her friends and Endymion!  
Moon closed her eyes. So much sorrow and hatred, so much light snuffed out. A hand covered hers, and she looked up, brought back from the flood of memories, and found Mars smiling at her.  
"It's okay. We can do better, _be_ better," the Soldier of Fire said, firm and sure and warm, a fire of her own.  
"Mars is right. You where reborn for a reason; to live again. To have the life you never had, a happy life. This – your past souls reawaken – was not my intention. But the seal I used to trap Metalia was imperfect, and she got free. That is why you all awoke. For that, I'm sorry. I wish I could end this for you, but I cannot. You must do this, Sailor Moon. Usagi. Serenity."  
Moon could only nod. She had figured as much.  
"And if we do end Metalia, then what? Can we live as before?" she asked, suddenly uncertain.  
"You can. Or, you can merge fully with your past selves and continue that life in this era. The choice is yours to make."  
"Love – any kind of love – will find a way!" cheered Venus, looking so much like love in the flesh that Moon couldn't help but giggle as she hugged Mars's hand back.  
"You will need the Holy Sword; take it," Queen Serenity said, her voice wavering, as the hologram arm pointed at a rock in which the Holy Sword rested. Moon watched as her friends took the sword; their hand joined in pulling it out from the stone. It was right, she concluded; they each poured their will into the sword. She would do the same but not know, this was their moment.  
And then, just like that, they were back in the cave that lead to the Dark Kingdom. Luna and Artemis came from out of nowhere. Apparently, the cats had followed them.

"Moon! I got this bad feeling, you disappeared and then you came back and… we saw Kunzite lurking around here, stay alert!" Luna huffed as she collapsed by Moon's feet.  
"I know, Luna; he tried to send us… somewhere, but we ended up on the Moon. We remember everything now," Moon mumbled and scooped the feline into her arms, kissing her cheek. "Why did you come?"  
"I got a bad feeling," the cat mumbled, nuzzling Moon's neck. "I care for you."  
Moon smiled. And then things happened fast. Kunzite came out of nowhere, Jupiter pushed Moon aside, the four Senshi began an attack. Moon remembered, suddenly, why Kunzite now looked so familiar. _He had been Endymion's guard! With Jadeite, Zoisite and Nephrite._ And now he was the only one left. Moon frowned. She would find a way to help them all, starting now.  
"Don't attack him!" she called to her Senshi and stepped past them, raising the Crescent Moon Wand, pointing it at Kunzite. "He is brainwashed!" she went on.  
The Shinnetou glared at her. "Desist this babble! I am Kunzite of the Dark King –"  
"Moon Healing Escalation!"  
She _saw_ the evil spell leave Kunzite's body; it slithered like a snake and then vanished in the air, broken. The white-haired man blinked, confused, and looked around, dazzled. Then his eyes landed on her, and they widened. He sunk down on one knee, head bowed.  
"Princess. Thank you."  
Moon wrinkled her nose. "I'm not the princess in this time, Kunzite. But you are welcome. Now, we need your help."  
"Anything, my lady."  
"Usagi, my name is Usagi. And we can't talk here. Come with us!"  
Moon lead them all away, to a momentary safeness until they could set things right again.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Usagi rubbed her nose and stifled a yawn. "Okay, what do we have so far?"  
Minako, who had been taking _a lot_ of notes together with Ami, began flicking through the enormous pile of papers.  
"Zoisite is dead, but since he was under Beryl's control, we should be able to get him back, but only _after_ we seal Beryl and Metalia away. The same goes for Jadeite, but it will probably be easier since he is merely asleep in a crystal… somewhere. As for Nephrite, I don't know. He partially broke free of the mind control since he fell for Naru, but even if it appeared so, we know now that he wasn't truly free off it. So, that leaves two options, isn't that what you said, Kunzite?" Minako summarized, looking as tired as Usagi felt. The white haired Shinnetou nodded.  
"This is merely a theory I have, but yes. Ether, Nephrite will be brought back pure of evil and all will be well. Or he will be brought back but die of the fight between evil and good inside him. But, like I said, these are merely theories; I can be wrong."  
"Okay. So, what do we do? Usagi?"  
Rei looked at her. Dark purple eyes, gleaming with fire. Usagi blushed, not really knowing why. Shrugging, she looked down on the paper that lay all over the place.  
"I'm not sure. I mean, we could go for Endymion first and then the other Shinnetou – that's what Serenity wants – to unite them so they can use their power together and banish Beryl and Metalia," she said.  
"Isn't that a good idea?" Makoto asked, obviously confused by Usagi's flat voice.  
"It is. But I don't want to lose myself and turn into Serenity, so I vote for another way. _Our_ way," Usagi muttered.  
Rei raised an eyebrow. "And what way is that?"  
"Ah… hehe… No idea."  
"We need to find a way to banish Beryl," Ami stated, looking away from her own notes.  
"Kill," Usagi muttered.

"What?"  
"Kill. We need to find a way to _kill_ Beryl, and Metalia, too. Queen Serenity banished them and look what happened. So, we need to _kill_ them," Usagi said tiredly.  
"Wow. You're actually making sense!" Rei joked.  
"Oh, bite me, fire girl," Usagi retorted, sticking her tongue out.  
"Biting is too easy, how about I make you _burn_?"  
Again, the sudden blush on her cheeks, that strange gleam of raw fire in Rei's eyes. Usagi blinked.  
"I don't want to be a toast, so no thanks," she managed to say, giggling, trying to shake the funny feeling off her.  
"What about the Holy Sword? Maybe we can use it somehow?" Minako suggested, giving Usagi a look that screamed _'details, later!'_.  
"It's definitely worth considering. The sword is magical, so it can be an aid. We simply need to find a way to unlock its powers," Ami mused, taping her pencil on the sketch she'd made of the sword.  
"I don't remember anyone actually using it," Usagi said, flipping through the knowledge Serenity had given her, as well as the memories that had awakened more fully on the moon. Except for killing herself, and Venus killing Beryl with the sword, Usagi had no memories of the blade.  
"Me neither," Minako said. "Eh, I mean, I used it… and… well… Serenity," the blonde Senshi went on, sheepishly.  
"Yes, but I meant beside those two times," Usagi replied.  
"Ah."  
"I remember Queen Serenity asking me to infuse it with fire," Rei said slowly, blinking, a faraway look in her eyes.  
"Yes… didn't she ask us all to infuse it with our powers?" Ami said, whirling her pen around in her hand.  
"She said something about being the soul of our… friendship," Makoto chimed in.  
Minako nodded. "She wanted us to have a weapon filled to the brim with powers if we someday should face an enemy that we couldn't beat one by one."  
"Still… we're pretty much always together, so why?" Usagi wondered. "And how to be access the power in the blade?" she went on. No one had any idea. They decided to take a break and get some air and normalcy, so they each went their own way, agreeing to meet the next day for lunch at Makoto's place.

#

Usagi was by the ocean, sitting on the railing that shielded of the street from the water.  
 _'We need to find Endymion first! There is no other way!'_ Serenity hollered inside her mind.  
 _'Kindly shut up, moon princess. I can do this my way!'_ Usagi snapped back, annoyed.  
 _'But I need Endymion!'_  
 _'And I need my own life!'_  
Serenity pressed on. _'But you and I are one! You need him, too!'_  
Usagi snorted out loud. _'I am not you. If anything, you are me! Your soul took a place in my body, in my mind. And I don't want Endymion. He is inside Chiba, and Chiba is not a nice person. He is also evil now.'_  
Serenity huffed. _'It's not MY fault my mother sent me forward.'_  
Usagi rolled her eyes. _'I didn't say it was. I'm simply saying that I won't have any of this. Hell, I'm not putting up with a guy I don't like just because my past self loves his pasts self!'_  
Serenity drew back into the usual pulsating awareness, silent and still, but very much still there.  
"Usagi?"  
Usagi fell off the railing, landing butt down on the grass.  
"Ouch! Rei, don't sneak up like that!" she wailed as he got back onto her feet.  
"Sorry, I thought you heard me the first time I called for you."  
The raven-haired girl joined her on the grass and they sat in silence for a while, comfortable silence that did much for Usagi; it spokes volumes that they could be this way with each other when they fought so much otherwise.

"Usagi?" Rei mumbled after what felt like eons of wonderful silent company.  
"Mhm?"  
"You're always so accepting of people, so I thought… I mean, I wondered… I have something I've been thinking about something and I want to share it with someone, and you are so open and happy, can I share it with you?" Rei rambled very fast and with red cheeks.  
"Oh, um, I am? I mean, yeah, sure, you can share, if you want to," Usagi replied, a bit surprised by the praise. Rei usually wasn't big on praise, so Usagi guessed that it was something important to the girl for her to praise so much.  
"You know how you like to borrow my manga and I always get so stressed about it?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well you see… I have a certain kind of manga that I don't want anyone to read. I should probably hide them but I don't want to do that either."  
Usagi rubbed her neck. "Okay? You know, if this really bothers you, I'll not take you manga without asking anymore."  
"Thanks. Anyway, the manga I keep secret… is yuri manga," Rei went on, blushing again.  
Usagi couldn't stop the grin from forming on her lips.  
"You read yuri, too, Rei? What's your favourite?"  
Rei blinked. "Um… I don't have a favourite at the moment. Is this your reaction?"  
Usagi frowned. "Yes? How should I react?"  
"The last person I told was disgusted," Rei mumbled, turning away.  
Usagi suddenly understood the issue.  
"Rei. It's not wrong to like yuri. It isn't wrong to _be_ yuri either," Usagi said matter of factly, not trying to catch the dark purple eyes since it was obvious that Rei was too embarrassed.  
"You really think so?"  
"Of course I do!"

Rei hugged her. Hard.  
"You're really an amazing person, Usagi!" the black-haired girl mumbled. They locked eyes. The fire was back in Rei's eyes and Usagi felt that strange whirlwind in her stomach once more. She had really no idea what was going on, or why she did it, but she leaned in and placed her lips on Rei's. Not for very long, nor did she do anything else. Just one single quick kiss. It was clear as the moonlight she loved to watch, and yet it was as burning as the fire in the sacred fire room at the Hikawa Jinga. Usagi pulled back and blinked. Rei looked pretty much like a deer caught in the headlights. But then she smiled, and Usagi knew that they were good.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Moon sneaked around yet another corner, Mars and Kunzite behind her as silent shadows. Jupiter and Venus had gone down another corridor. Mercury was back in Tokyo, resting from way too nasty injuries the last time they had been here, in the Dark Kingdom. Stupid evil minions. Moon frowned. She would make them pay.  
"And you have no idea how to get into Beryl's private rooms?" she asked Kunzite again.  
"I don't, I'm sorry. It seems like all the knowledge of the place is slowly leaving me," he whispered back, annoyance clear in his voice.  
"Bah. Stupid dark brainwashing spells," Moon huffed and then moon dusted a suddenly appearing yoma with her tiara.  
"You're angry," Mars stated.  
"You think? We've been going here for _weeks_ and we have _nothing_! If looks could kills, I'd be all too happy to kill this place!" Moon muttered.  
 _'Venus to Moon. Lots of dead ends. Picking up weird energy. Come here?'_  
The mental call made Moon stop, and she linked hands with Mars and Kunzite and blinked. They popped up next to a sullen looking Jupiter and a tired but beaming Venus.  
"We have _progress_!" the Senshi of Love hollered.  
"And my ears are ringing, but do go on screaming," Mars deadpanned.  
"Bite me, Pyro! As I said, I'm picking up weird energy. Darkness, lots of it. But it's _mixed_ with small flickers of love. It feels like Endymion's love for Serenity, only very weak and broken," Venus stage whispered, winking at Mars who rolled her eyes.  
"So, you're possibly sensing Chiba?" Moon clarified.  
"Possibly."  
"Okay. Which way?"  
"There," Venus said and pointed to one of the many stone walls surrounding them.  
"Jupiter, can you blast through?"  
"Glad to _. Supreme Thunder_!"  
Moon watched with mild fascination how as stones and pebbles flew around them. When the dust cleared, they had a new tunnel to walk through.  
"Venus, lead the way," Moon huffed, pointing into the dark tunnel.  
"Right-o!"  
They walked in silence, all on the alert, not wanting to give the enemy a chance to jump them. Moon opened a mental connection to Kunzite.  
 _'If we kill Beryl your memory of this never-ending shitplace will be restored'_ , she told him.  
 _'It is possible. And maybe the others will come back, as well, as we said before'_ , he replied, his mental voice tired, almost broken, but not fully.  
 _'Don't break. I need you in one piece'_ , Moon huffed through the mental link.  
 _'It's not my time to break yet.'_  
Satisfied, Moon turned her mind elsewhere, back to Tokyo.  
 _'Ami.'_  
 _'I'm here. Do you need me?'_  
 _'No. rest. I just wanted to check in.'_  
 _'Nothing is happening here. I've done some scannings; no evil anywhere in the city.'_  
 _'Hah! That's helpful, thanks, but really, please rest.'_  
 _'I'll rest when I have all of you back here with me.'_  
 _'Noted. See you soon.'_  
Venus, who still was in the lead, stopped. Moon sneaked to the front and gave the other blonde a questioning look. Venus pointed at a tunnel that turned right. Moon opened the mental connection.  
 _'This way. But I think Beryl might be there. And Metalia.'_  
Moon nodded. She had felt it, too.  
 _'How about we make this one big final battle?'_ she suggested to her four companions. They all nodded. The walk through the tunnel was a blur. Moon focused on all the power she could harness, and some more; made sure it streamed through her body like a never-ending river. She'd need it. Out of the tunnel. A big shady room of stone, the only light a few torches stuck into the sharp stonewalls. And in the very middle of the room, dramatically posing with hair and clothes flapping is if a wind blew around them, stood Beryl and Mamoru Chiba slash Endymion.  
 _'Do they think their overacting posing will scare us?'_ drawled Mars with a mental snort. Jupiter chuckled.  
 _'I'm terrified! Not.'_  
 _'C'mon, no time for talking, let's just blast them! I'll take the sword. Moon – can you work on brainwashed boy slash prince?'_ Venus said.  
 _'Good strategy, V'_ , Moon replied and dashed into action.  
She vaguely heard and saw the others blast down on Beryl, but it was bleak and dull, as if it happened far away. She focused on Chiba Mamoru slash Dark Brainwashed Endymion.  
"Sailor Moon… Tsukino Usagi… Serenity… time to die."


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

"Sailor Moon… Tsukino Usagi… Serenity… time to die."  
Moon shrugged, nonchalant. On purpose.  
"I don't plan to die today."  
A shrill laugh slipped over the lips of the possessed former prince of earth.  
"Your so-called plans are nothing," he told her, grinning and gripping a sword that hung by his hip.  
"Yeah, whatever you say. I have a lot of holy power that you don't," Moon replied, and from the corner of her eyes spotted Venus winking at her quick as lightning. Her First Senshi had gotten her hint.  
It happened fast. Venus called the Holy Sword into her hand; Jupiter and Mars threw all their power at Beryl together with Kunzite; Moon felt a coldness aid them and she made a mental note to _scream_ at Mercury who suddenly was by her side, pale and a little shaky but very much _a part_ of the blasting of Beryl. The now dead Queen of the Dark Kingdom hit the stone flor with a very final thump. The possessed Endymion howled, Moon bent backwards to avoid the sudden blast of energy; it scraped her shoulder, and then she jumped high in the air so to not be cut in half by the black sword that flew through the air. A rush of ice cold power flew past Moon and she watched with amused interest as Mercury's attack froze the black sword and shattered it.  
"Not a very good sword," Jupiter drawled, snickering.  
"Nah. Ours is _way_ better!" Venus said and swung the Holy Sword in a circle, blasting energy at the possessed man. Dark Endymion stumbled, but did not fall. Moon looked closer, past the flesh; into the soul. Serenity surged forward within her, whispering words, confirming what Moon suspected.  
"Fall back! Back home, now!" Moon called out and wrapped them all in Moonpower and shimmered out from the Dark Kingdom's stronghold.

#

"Why, in the name of all things good, did you pull back?!" screeched Mars when they landed in the forest by Hikawa Jinga, each one breathless and looking vaguely dizzy by Moon's sudden transport.  
"Please… don't scream… oh, fuck, my head hurts," Moon muttered, and one quick scanning of her friends showed that they too had splitting headaches. Slowly, gently, she tapped into just a bit of the power from the Silver Crystal which had since long melted into every fibre of her body. She sent waves of calming and healing energy to the Senshi and the weary looking Kunzite. The former Dark General looked mildly impressed, and then gave her a nod in thanks. Her Senshi beamed at her. Moon shifted and felt the Moonpower and Serenity shift with her as she faded into Usagi.  
"Usagi? Why did you pull back?" Rei asked as he fuku faded as well.  
"I saw… fuck it all to hell… I saw Metalia," Usagi mumbled and pressed rough fingertips into her temples.  
"What?" Rei sounded confused.  
"Metalia? Are you certain? She is not yet awake," Kunzite said and tugged at the buttons on his shirt, clearly frustrated.  
"Usagi… there was no one there but us and… him," Minako whispered. Usagi took her hands away and met the eyes that matched her own in colour. Silence echoed in the room. Minako looked grim. Usagi nodded once. The Senshi of Love swore. Loudly.  
"I'm not following," Makoto said, rubbing her neck. Even Ami, for once, looked lost.  
"Metalia has, somehow, sipped her energy into Chiba Mamoru's body, using him as a vessel. So, in a sense, Metalia is awake. I could feel the energy rising every second. She has found a way to break her seal faster, not counting on outer interference," Usagi explained, tugging at her hair. Silence. Everyone looked momentarily done.  
"Well, that's fucked up," Makoto said, cracking her knuckles.  
"Simply put," Usagi agreed. Silently, she screamed. She was not cut out for this, she was fourteen years old, she shouldn't have to figure out how to save the world from evil magical beings.  
"I need a break. I'm going home," she said, and did just that.

#

Sunday. Two days after the not-so-final-battle. Two days since she had declared she needed a break. Two days of nothing but comfort food, manga and a few movies. Usagi stretched out on her bed, yawning. She hadn't talked to the other, besides a few quick texts to assure them all she was okay, she just needed to be alone and not think about saving the world. They had all understood. She guessed they felt the same, and she hoped they had taken breaks as well. Usagi peered out the window. The sun was almost in the middle of the blue sky. She rubbed her nose. A quick decision, one shower, a change of clothes and a text message later, she was out the door and walking towards Hikawa Jinga.  
Rei met her at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the shrine. The raven-haired girl looked rested. Usagi cheered mentally.  
"Hi," she said and smiled.  
"Usagi." Rei said nothing else, she merely took two steps forward and pulled Usagi close. The blonde breathed in the familiar scent of fire and orange shampoo.  
"Rei," she mumbled, hugging the other girl back.  
Wordlessly, they walked down to the harbour and sat on the pier in the sunlight, watching boats sail on the water and birds hoover in the sky.  
"Usa?"  
Usagi giggled at the nickname.  
"Mhm?"  
Rei was still looking at the dark water. Usagi waited.  
"Why did you kiss me that day? I mean, I don't mind at all, but, well, why?"  
Usagi scratched the back of her neck.  
"I guess I… felt like kissing you?"  
"And now?"  
Rei's eyes were dark purple orbs in the sunlight. Usagi blushed.  
"Don't know," she muttered after thinking things through. Rei nodded, not saying anything. They sat in silence again. A family with a little kid strolled by.  
"Hey, Usa?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can we hold hands?"  
Usagi beamed. "I'd like that."  
And so they sat in the sun, holding hands while the day slowly ticked by in normal pace. And nothing magical or world ending happened. Unless you counted a possible romance as magical.

#

When Wednesday rolled by, Usagi grew suspicious. Nothing had happened since they left the Dark Kingdom's stronghold. She did _not_ like it. At all. Something was either going to happen very soon, or something had already begun to happen, and she and the others had failed to see it. And neither option was good. So, she had suggested a meeting, the others had agreed, and they had picked – as they almost always did – the Jinga as their meeting place. Usagi arrived at the bottom of the stairs just as Minako did, and they hugged.  
"Hi, U-sa-gi!"  
"Hi Mina."  
"You have a thing with Rei!" Minako sing-sang, giggling. Usagi was mildly surprised, since she hadn't really told Minako anything. And then it clicked.  
"You can see stuff again?" she asked, curious.  
Minako nodded, squealing. "Yes! It's so pretty! It's all colours and shapes and string around people!" she gushed, almost jumping up and down with glee.  
"Yay!" Usagi giggled, honestly happy for Minako. They walked up the familiar stairs and met Ami at the top. Makoto, it turned out, had already arrived and was reading a manga in Rei's room. Rei herself was preparing tea and snacks on the little table. Usagi waved, Rei smiled. Makoto cheered. They all took a moment to simply look at each other. Usagi felt pleased. And then Kunzite appeared, politely knocking on the open door and slipping inside. For a moment, Usagi took it all in, desperately wishing she could stop time in this silent, content moment. But she couldn't. And so, after the tea and snacks had been drunk and eaten, she spoke. The others listened. Usagi felt sort of undeserving of their complete trust in her. But they never wavered, not even when she spoke of possible failure. When she finally stopped talking, the sun was low in the afternoon sky, and her throat was sore. She looked at them, one at a time, and waited. It was Rei who broke the silence.  
"I'll follow you. You could need some firepower, Usa."  
Minako winked as she, too, spoke. "I'm in. This ship needs lots of love to stay floating."  
"I'll tag along. It'll feel good to zap some evil," Makoto declared, cracking her knuckles.  
"You'll need one extra brain for this, I'll join as well," Ami said, nodding, blue eyes cool and clear.  
"I will come along as well, I need to avenge my brothers and right my wrongs," Kunzite said, white hair partially hiding his bowed head. Usagi nodded, firm satisfaction soaring through her.  
"Good. We have two days to prepare," she said, trusting the feeling in her gut; it had grown stronger as she spoke, and now it screamed to her that time was near. She looked out the window. The sun slipped down past the tree tops. For a moment there was molten gold in the sky. Usagi chose to see it as a good sign.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So sorry for the late update; my depression and Life in general is messing with me. But here is chapter 7, snd I plan/hope to get chapter 8 up next week. Enjoy!

# #

 **7**

Usagi snuck away from her parents' house at dawn on Friday. Last night, she had informed her parents that she and her friends had planned an all-day trip to Minako since they had the day off from school, with the possibility of staying overnight. Since Minako lived by herself, it was the safest lie to tell. Makoto joined her on the bus, and they sat in a tired silence. Ami joined them as they go off the bus, and Usagi wondered if the genius had gotten any sleep; Ami had dark circles under her eyes and a cup of coffee in one hand.

In Minako's apartment, they ate breakfast and had lots of herbal tea, courtesy of Rei who had apparently showed up even earlier than the time they had decided upon.  
"So… Usagi, why today? You still haven't said what's make today special," Ami said while pouring them all a second cup of tea.  
"I just know that today is a Day with capital D, not sure yet why. Suspect it has something to do with the evil smoke-thing in human disguise, aka Metalia slash Endymion," Usagi replied, munching on a sandwich.  
"Is it possible that, tonight being a Dark Moon night, Metalia may break free properly, no longer needing Endymion's body?" Kunzite wondered from beside Ami.  
"I have no idea," Usagi said honestly. A look inside her mind showed that Serenity didn't have a clue as well, only the confusing knowledge that this day and night was _right_ for a battle.  
"I'll look into it," Ami said, scribbling something in a notebook.  
"What are we going to do the whole day?" Makoto asked from opposite the table.  
" _That_ I do know. We're going to plant seeds of our power in five places of power around Tokyo," Usagi said, echoing the words Serenity had told her in the dreamland before she woke up.  
"How do we do that?" Minako looked confused.  
"Maybe the Holy Sword," Rai said, waving a hand in the air. "It has our power, right? What if we pierce the ground at these five points, dripping power from the sword?"  
"That makes a lot of sense. But then, won't the sword lose the power we gave it eons ago?" Ami mumbled, scribbling in the notebook.  
 _'Serenity?'_ Usagi called out in her mind.  
 _'I think that can work. But you have to infuse the sword first, otherwise it will fail,'_ the moon princess mumbled faintly. Usagi nodded. Out loud, she repeated the information.  
"Okay, we can do that. Where and when do we start?" Minako said, while Makoto nodded and cracked her knuckles, Ami scribbled more notes and Rei looked down into her tea cup. Kunzite merely nodded, silent.

Noon. The sun was high in the sky and its light made sweat break out on Moon's back, even though she was standing beneath some tiny trees and therefore had a little shelter. Surveying the tiny glade one more, she called the Holy Sword into the hand. It shone brightly and seemed to be pulsating. Curious, she looked it over as she had done the previous times the sword had been up for discussion. She knew that, once upon a time, there had been a prophecy written on the blade. She, or well, Serenity, had never seen the words nor known what it said, but she had known _about it_.  
"If there _is_ a prophecy tied to this, and if it is relevant, now would be a good time for it to show up," Moon mumbled as she swiftly sliced her palm open and let the blood drip down the sword, the shiny metal darkening to copper before suddenly twinkling and gleaming pure white. Moonpower surged around her, into the sword, and Moon knew she was done. Nodding to herself, she took two steps to her left and draw the sword deep into the ground at just the right place. The ground shook slightly, just enough that Moon felt it, and the stilled. She pulled sword up and willed it away.  
 _'Mars, you're up!'_ she called out in her mind as she started running back to Minako's place, their chosen rendezvous point.  
 _'On it, Moon. Later.'_  
Moon ran on, checking in with the others as she leapt over stone, wood and rooftops. She felt each plunge the sword made into the earth, and the surges of power that rose higher each time. She leapt across a house roof and the roof of a church, spun thrice as she plummeted downwards and landed, crouched on knees with one palm on the asphalt, on the ground in a dark alley. Letting the Moonpower fall away, she left the alley as Usagi and walked the last blocks to Minako's place.

The afternoon sun was dim when Makoto, the last to return, joined them by the table in Minako's living room.  
"And it's done, chief!" Minako declared, flashing them all her V-sign with a grin. Usagi snickered, grateful for the other blonde's cheerful manner.  
"So, now what? We've done the sword-in-the-ground-thing to fixate the power points thing. What do we do now?" Rei was looking at he from where she leaned against the wall.  
"I don't know. I only know this night is the right night for the battle, the final battle. Serenity knows nothing of it, but she also says it's right," Usagi repeated, for which time she no longer knew.  
"This is so depressing! We're gonna, what, sit here and wait?" Rei waved a hand in the air and a trail of smoke followed it. Makoto snickered at the sight. Ami, busy typing at the Mercury computer, looked up and caught Usagi's eyes.  
"I think Kunzite was right earlier, about tonight's moon being a Dark Moon," the blue haired girl said as she stopped typing.  
"How so?" Usagi wondered. She still was awful at astronomy things.  
Amy clicked on a couple of buttons on the tiny blue computer, and a small projector light shone from it, causing a rectangular shape outlined in blue to hover in the air above the table. Inside the rectangle, Usagi saw all kinds of calculations and a few drawings of planets.  
"Amy… please say you can explain this easily?" Minako said, giggling sheepishly while winking at Usagi. Even Rei, who was the one who, after Ami, had most knowledge about astronomy and the magic tied to it, looked a bit queasy as she peeked at Ami's blue rectangle.  
"See this? The moon; there is a dark shadow over it that is not a natural phenomenon. So, I did some thinking and talking to Kunzite, and it turns out that this is a magical happening when dark forces are drawing on magic that once was good. In this case, a combination that Metalia uses; Endymion and Beryl's powers are used to power Metalia, and since both of them once were good, this creates a shadow that clouds the moon, which is the centre of goodness."  
"This… makes zero sense but at the same time it is _so right_ ," Minako said, looking slightly put out.  
 _'Venus is right… Although I have no memory of my mother teaching me this,'_ Serenity whispered in the back of Usagi's mind.  
"If I may suggest a move of attack… perhaps it would benefit us if we split up and take stand in the power points? That way, you can double the power you have poured into the ground," Kunzite said slowly, meeting Usagi's eyes.  
"What do you think?" she asked the others, still not comfortable with making _every_ decision by herself.  
"The problem with this idea is that if it does not work, we have no way of reaching each other in time to join attacks, we can only run so fast after all," Ami pointed out, every logical.  
"On the other hand, double power sounds good," Makoto said, rubbing her neck, looking thoughtful.  
"Can't we double the power even we're not at the power points? I mean, we have the points and we're connected to them, shouldn't we be able to tap into the power source the points create even if we're all in another place, together?" Rei mused, small flames crackling around her fingers.  
"Hey, U-sa-gi, didn't the princess have a transport power that she shared with us back on the moon?" Minako half yelled, blue eyes shimmering.  
 _'Oi, princess, did you have that power?'_  
 _'I… I had forgotten about that. I did. If you need me to, I can try to access it from memory and thus, you will know it.'  
'Please, it would really help,'_ Usagi sighed tiredly in her mind, and then she turned outwards, back to the room.  
"Working on that power. A thought! If we're able to transport, then we could start out either in a group, or one by one standing by the power points… there is _something_ about those points that's important. I just don't know what. Any ideas?" she huffed, twirling hair around her fingers.  
"Well, the obvious is that there are five points and five of us. But, like, I have zero memories of power points of the moon, and I _was_ the head guardian…" Minako said, trailing off and looking mildly offended.  
"Maybe the points weren't needed at the moon, Lady Venus, and that is why you do not remember," Kunzite said with a slight bow. Usagi found it half endearing, half annoying that he was _so polite all the time_.  
"Maybe so," Minako agreed and flashed the white-haired man a smile.  
"What if the power points are some sort of extra protection?" Rei offered thoughtfully as she stared at the small flame of fire she had summoned in her left palm.  
"That's highly possible and might explain why we had to infuse the sword with our power even though it already carries power of its own," Amy said and typed away at her computer.  
"Okay, lets go with the extra protection theory for now. I don't know abut you guys, but I need an hours or so and just not be focused on this," Usagi said, mentally screaming for _air_ ; for relaxation and normality, even if she could only have it for a little while.  
"I can't focus on anything else, but if you need to, I think you should," Amy said, understanding shining from her eyes.  
"Agree, chief!" Minako cheered, bumping a fist in the air.  
"I need to run, so I'll go and run," Makoto said and stood up, stretching.  
"I need movement as well, can I join you?" Kunzite asked and stood up as well. Makoto nodded, and the pair walked off.  
"I'll come with you, Usagi, we can buy ice cream, hai?" Rei offered softly.  
"Hai, love to," Usagi replied happily.

Rei insisted to buy the ice cream for her, and so Usagi found herself with the biggest chocolate strawberry cone she had ever had, while Rei took a caramel vanilla cone.  
"Rei… are you scared?" Usagi asked as they strolled in the small park a few minutes from Hikawa Jinga.  
"Yes." One word. That was all Rei said, all that needed to be said.  
"Me too," Usagi mumbled and licked ice cream off her fingers.  
"But I'm confident, too. We have you, and our powers, and we are not evil." Rei sounded so sure. Usagi wanted to feel just as sure.  
"I… I still don't feel as sure as you do," she confessed softly and watched as a kid chased another kid around the fountain in the middle of the park.  
"No one can be as sure as I am," Rei pointed out with a wink. Usagi felt a moment of pure ease. Right here, right now, she was at the very centre of the eye of the storm. She reach out and took Rei's hand, laced their fingers together.  
"I'm so glad that you're with me," she whispered. Rei's smile was very much like the fire she wielded, flickering and warm.  
"I'm glad to have _you_."  
Usagi relished in the calm, saved every second deep in her heart and mind. And then, it was over. A shadow crept up in the sky and covered the sun oh so quickly that Usagi knew that no ordinary human eye could have seen it.  
"Evil is strangely polite; I got one hour of peace," she joked as they began to run back to the temple. The battle was near.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, as soon as I finished posting chapter 7, I just SAW how chapter 8 would happen, so I typed away like mad and here you have it, the EPIC final battle. I personally really like it, and I hope you will too.

# #

 **8**

Moon slammed a ball of power against the slimy creepy tentacles that inched their way across the space around her power point. The disgusting mass of blackness drew back, hissing. But her blast was not enough. None of her attacks had been, and she was beginning to lose stamina and focus. Through the mind link, she felt a similar tiredness from her Scouts. This was not going well. and she had no idea what to do. Serenity was silent but present to the point of almost taking over fully. Moon wondered if that was what she needed to do; to let herself be erased fully. It didn't feel right, and so she kept harnessing the spirits power, but not letting the spirit posses her.

Venus kicked tentacles, sliced them with golden power of love, ducked, jumped high and landed in a tree above her power point. A moment of relief as the silly slithering things searched for her. She wondered how much longer they could go on like this. Things did not look good, hadn't for the last three hours. The moon was a dark orb in the starless sky, and Venus felt the evil roll off the usually peaceful moon in waves.

Jupiter blasted three tentacle masses with lightning in one go, but her power was fizzled and only pushed them back one or two steps. Someone needed to come up with a blasting idea, and it sure wasn't going to be her. Beside her, Kunzite swung his sword and cut of a mass of dripping black tentacles, and they hissed and vapoured into a dark mist that slithered up in the sky and was swallowed by the dark moon. Jupiter rubbed her nose and ducked for more tentacles. No, things _really_ didn't look good.

Mars let the fire flare out from her and burn in a wide circle, roasting the tentacles that tried to tear her power point down. She was not having it. A tentacle slashed at her and she jumped back, but it managed to scratch her leg from knee to ankle, and it was like ice and all things dark. She sunk down on one knee, cursing. Fire flared around her, outlined her body as the flames gave strength and a temporarily cover as she focused and muttered a mantra that, hopefully, would limit the evil energy to her leg. One wobbly leg, she could handle. One slaughtered earth, not so much. She frowned and roasted more tentacles, trying to frantically see what they could do to stop this.

Mercury froze tentacle after tentacle and made them shatter into ice shards that turned to vapour and then dark mist that left her power point alone. But, for every tentacle down, more came, and she was exhausted, like the other. Typing at her computer with her free hand, she calculated the power rate for herself and her friends. If this went on, they would sink into a coma from having used too much power and energy. She nudged Moon mentally, and her leader gave a mental nod in return. She knew, too. Mercury sent more ice to the tentacles of evil, and they hissed at her. She glared back. Ice cold. She refused to break yet.

Kunzite zapped between each of the Senshi's power points, giving silent support and power when needed. Things looked bleak. He had raked his mind over and over for something, _anything_ , that could help, but had found nothing. Which, in itself, wasn't that surprising since he had been the Shitennou of Endymion of Earth, and not a part of the Moon Warrior Guard. He zapped from Mars to Mercury, saw that the Senshi of Water had thing under ice cold control, and zapped to Moon. Maybe he could be of use to the leader in some way, maybe he could… Tentacles lashed out all over the moon power point, and in the middle, standing directly over the point, was the Senshi of the Moon, glowing with pure white energy. He saw, almost like a shadow around her, Serenity hoovering, as if the princess's spirit was merging fully, taking over. A wave of white powered surged out and the tentacles were no more. The shadow of the moon princess fell away and there was only Moon standing at the power point, heaving and panting, pale. Kunzite wondered how long she would be able to both fight of the evil and the royal spirit inside her. He swung his sword and obliterated four tentacles that was on their way to the blonde woman.  
"Ah… Arigatou, Kunzite."  
"Please, Lady Moon… make no mention… of it. If I may, the others… are fading… just as you are. We need… another option of approach," he yelled between slashing and jumping.  
"I know. I know, damnit but I don't know _what to do_!" she yelled back and threw bolts of moonlight at her share of the dark tentacles. Snarling, the Senshi of the Moon kicked more tentacles away from the pulsing point of silver light in the ground.  
"Nothing works! Not being together here, not being separate. Fuck and damn I'm _this_ close to letting that stupid princess erase me!"  
"I do not think that a wise choice, Lady Moon," Kunzite offered and cut three tentacles in half.  
"That makes two of us! But I… really don't see… a way out of this, at least… not a way in which we all are out of here together!"  
Kunzite blinked. Together. The word pulled at his memories. He closes his eyes, let her sword works its protective magic, and fell back into his mind, drawing on the string of memory that he felt growing stronger each second. Kunzite opened his eyes. He had no words for what he needed to tell Moon, so he sent her the feelings and images from his mind, hoping she would put them together.  
"Arigatou, Kunzite! Arigatou!" she cried out with a trembling voice, and her smile was all things good in the world.

Moon jumped high in the sky. Suspended mid-air, hair flowing and pulse rocketing, she closed her eyes and called her Senshi to her side.  
"You called, chief!" Venus panted, flashing a tired V-sign.  
"I know what we have to do. Kunzite showed me something the prince and Shinnetou used to do, and I feel like we can do it _more_ since we have more power than they did," she rambled.  
"I'm in," Jupiter huffed, short cut electricity crackling and fading around her. Beside her, embedded in ice shards, Mercury nodded. Mars, flames eating away on her hair – quite the sight – grinned and nodded. Venus did a backflip with a cheer, golden arrows shooting from her hands and vaporizing a few tentacles.  
"We need to let go and become one in body, heart and mind," Moon explained.  
"How?" Mercury panted as ice fell on approaching tentacles.  
"I don't know."  
"Well, it'd be easy to let go if these bastard could give us a break!" Mars snarled.  
"My Ladies, allow me to deal with these abominations!" Kunzite yelled from the ground, and there was a sizzling sound, and Moon saw a barrier emerge from the white-haired man's sword; it reached high and wide and drew the tentacles away and down.  
"We have one shot at this. Now!" Moon cried and held out one hand. Hand joined hers, and they made a star formation, the centre being their hands, on top of each other.  
"This is it? This is us letting go?" Venus joked when nothing happened.  
"No. This is," Moon replied and closed her eyes, let all her barriers down and set her power surging, letting it guide her friends as she slowly lost herself.

Warrior opened its eyes, threw its head back and let out a howl. One hand raised high in the sky and summoned the Holy Sword, which grew to accommodate Warrior's size. Warrior, easily as tall as the Starlight Tower, jumped high in the sky and up, up, up it went, crossing the earth's boarded and hoovering in the space. Warrior turned, swirling, and gazed on the Dark Moon that hung in the gleaming space like a vulture. It did not belong. Warrior raised the sword and let the sharp edge point straight the corrupted moon.  
"Evil, yield to the greater power." Warrior's voice was, surprisingly, soft and calm, almost a whisper.  
" _I_ am the greatest power, you insignificant shade! Bow before me!" The voice thundered from the Dark Moon, and a blast of power, pure blackness, surged towards Warrior.  
"You are misled, and I pity you," Warrior sighed and struck out with the Holy Sword. The blade cleaved the dark power in half and it disappeared lie it had never been present. The Dark Moon shrieked, shivered and pulsated and took another form, not so unlike Warrior. Dark Moon, also known as Metallia who had possessed Endymion and sucked up his body, cackled and slammed into Warrior. The pure white shape that resembled a woman merely jumped, with Metallia still clinging to it and, mid-jump, twisted the Holy Sword and drove it forward straight into what would have been Metallica's heart, had the dark force possessed a heart.  
"Be cleansed. Know the purity of love. Start anew with no corruption. Be what you were in the Beginning," Warrior intoned softly and pulled the Holy Sword back.  
The being that was Metallia and Endymion shrieked, twisted, clawed in the starry space to no avail, shimmered and was no more.

Space was silent. The moon shone fully, a silver white orb once more, and a wave of power pulsated from it. The wave hit Warrior and pushed it down, down, down back to earth gently, like a parent coaxing a child.

On the ground by what had been the moon power point, Kunzite sat in peace and watched as the being that was Warrior hit the ground with no sound. For a moment, the shade of a woman, gleaming with raw power, stood still, the Holy Sword held high. Then, Warrior merely slipped apart, and left in its wake five young girls in long dresses the colour of their respective planet. Kunzite bowed his head. It was done. It was over. He whispered a prayer to his fallen brothers and prince, hoping the felt the same peace he did. He opened his eyes and watched as the girl in the white dress sat up, her blonde hair spilling from two odangos on top of her head. There was a serene smile on her lip, and her eyes held wisdom and power.  
"Princess Serenity," Kunzite bowed once more.  
"Kunzite. Friend. Go to the place you hold closest to you heart, and there you shall find what you long for."  
"I thank you, princess, and may you find peace." Kunzite stood up, collected his sword and left.

Princess Serenity of the Moon looked at her hands, clasped in her white clad lap.  
"Usagi, come forth. I give you back yourself." Her voice never wavered, never lost its calm. The girl's body fell backward, head landing on the stomach of the girl with raven black hair.

Someone was combing fingers through her hair, back and forth. It was calming. Usagi let her eyes flutter open. There was a soft, low light glowing from somewhere. She closed her eyes again, and then opened them fully. The hand in her hair stilled.  
"Usa?"  
She knew that voice. She liked that voice.  
"Rei," Usagi mumbled, and her throat ached.  
"Hush. Here, have some water."  
She was helped to sit up, a cool glass was pressed against her lips and Usagi drank it down.  
"E-everyone?" she wondered, not seeing anyone but Rei.  
"They're fine. Resting in the other room. You have had power outlashes, so we put you in my room."  
"Head hurts."  
Rei massaged her forehead with nimble fingertips.  
"Ours do too. Ami thinks it might be from the magical merging; we took on too much power in order to create Warrior. Do you remember?"  
Usagi did remember. Everything was crystal clear in her mind's eye and she nodded.  
"Kunzite? The other guys?" she wondered.  
"Out in the garden. They're also fine."  
"How… how long?"  
It was hard to form full sentences, but Rei – sweet, amazing Rei – understood anyway.  
"Two days. We woke up after one. We think you took the most power during he merging, possibly because Serenity could handle it better. Not sure," Rei told her calmly. Usagi said nothing. She turned slight and watched the other girl. Rei had dark circles under her eyes.  
"Hi," Usagi whispered.  
"Hi yourself," Rei whispered back.  
"U-sa-gi!"  
Usagi yelped as Minako appeared from out of nowhere with lots of hugs and laughter, Makoto and Ami at her side. Usagi met Rei's eyes. Rei smiled. Usagi smiled back. They had time. So, she let her other three friend pamper her, as she relished in the knowledge that _they had won_. Now, the only thing left was to be rid of all magic and spirits and lead a normal life. And, really, how hard could it be?


	9. Chapter 9

and heeere is chapter 9, I'm on a roll right now! I THINK there will only be this chapter, chapter 10, POSIIBLY a chapter 11 nd then it's done.

But, for now, enjoy the rest of story and see what happens.

# #

 **9**

As Usagi found out over the week following the final battle between good and evil, getting rid of magic and spirits from past lives _did_ prove to be hard. Impossible, even. Mainly because said spirits refused to acknowledge the fact that they were not needed, or that they could not live through Usagi and her friends.  
To make matters even _more_ complicated, Usagi had not seen or heard any sign of Chiba Mamoru and the four Shinnetou, and it was only due to her mental link with Kunzite that she knew that they were all alive; that she and her four friend actually _had_ managed to save them as well.  
Princess Serenity had chosen to be ever present and never stop pestering her; Usagi had constant headaches and mental screaming matches. On and on they went, arguing their opinions back and forth, never reaching an understanding. This was, to Usagi, very annoying in itself since the moon princess was older than she was, and therefore she should logically be the one with a more level-headed view. But no.  
The good news was that Ami and the spirit of Mercury had found a middle ground and coexisted in a somewhat peaceful symbiosis, even though Ami admitted that she would like to split fully and no longer have power and knowledge beyond time and space since it took so much focus from her current studies and life.  
Likewise, Rei had – and it was so much like Rei – shared with the spirit of Mars that, even though she liked the magic the spirit gave her, she would prefer to life her _own_ life. And the fire spirit had conceded and now seemed to occupy the smallest space in Rei's mind, slumbering until they found a way to cut it lose.  
Makoto had no such luck. Jupiter was just as heard-headed as she was, and so Makoto also had headaches and was in an awful mood, which only rose by each day when it became clear that Jupiter used this mood to fuel the powers of lightning, causing strange phenomenon to happen near Makoto.  
Minako seemed to, and this baffled Usagi to no end, coexist in peace with Venus, and had confessed to liking having the knowledge of the past lives on the moon, as well as the abilities to see people's aura's and their love-ties.  
All in all, things stayed confusing and unfinished for _months_ after the final battle, and Usagi was losing hope by the tine the first snow fell on the streets of Tokyo.

The Crown Arcade was as good as empty, which was pretty odd since it was just after school hours. Nevertheless, Usagi strolled inside after brushing snow of her shoes and jacket, and took a seat in a corner booth, ordering a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce. She was flicking through a magazine which held both fashion and some gossip when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, a pair of purple pants. Usagi closed the magazine and looked up. There he was, in all his purple-pleated-pants-green-jacket-glory. She said nothing, merely looked at him, an eyebrow raised, curious as to why he had finally chosen to show up. Inside her mind, Serenity was having a screaming-squealing-almost-fainting-episode. Usagi pinched the bridge of her nose and gave a mental shriek, managing to shut the princess up for a moment.  
"Hello, miss Tsukino. Can I, I mean, I think we need to talk, um, that is, can I sit down?"  
"Sure. Motoki-san! We could use refill and a new order here, please," Usagi said, and waved to Motoki. The blonde guy smiled and took her cup away for a refill while picking up Mamoru's order.  
"I'm sorry. I was awful to you before this mess started, and I wasn't really of better use after it started either. Sorry." Chiba Mamoru scratched his chin and looked uncomfortable. Usagi decided to cut the guy some slack.  
"Well, I won't deny that you were awful, and made me _feel_ awful, but I also messed up, so I'm sorry about that. About the mess, nothing can be done about it now. The present mess, however, can be dealt with. Have you been filled in?" she replied and offered him a small smile.  
"Thank you. Yes, that's partially why we haven't been around much. That and, well, life. But, I have time now, and I know that you've been in the same annoying spot as I am, so…" he said and stopped as Motoki came up with their cup of hot drinks.  
"Mhm. Tell me about it," Usagi huffed and rolled her eyes.  
"Ah… _He_ is very adamant to see or to speak with _her_ before he even considers to let me live my life… I hate to ask this, but do you think we can just, well, let them talk?" Mamoru asked and dragged a hand through his hair.  
"Eh, I guess we don't really have a choice. I mean, they _know_ how to break this bond, but if they won't tell us, we're pretty screwed. I'm game, but I need to have guaranties from _her_ before I give up my body. And I want my friends with me."  
"Fair enough. I would like to have my friends with me, as well."  
Usagi pondered the possibilities.  
"How about this, next Saturday is a full moon. Which means we, my friends and I, will be at our power peak. We can meet up and make _them_ talk, and at the same time fix the bonds in whatever way we all want to. I mean, I really can't think of anything else that might work, and we have _done research_ ," she rambled and huffed, tired by just _thinking_ about all the memories she had seen in attempt to find a way to break the spirit's bond on her body.  
"Next Saturday… yeah, that works, I don't have anything I need to do that day. Cool, thanks, really. This is way weird; I'm feeling pretty split, and it's annoying to talk like myself one minute, and then like _him_ and then bam, I'm a hybrid!"  
Usagi laughed. "I… oh jeez, I do get that, it sucks _so much_!" she giggled and ignored Serenity who screamed at her to not be so disrespectful.  
"Right? I mean, I did _not_ ask for a dead spirit to make a home in my mind," Mamoru snorted and drank up his coffee. He smiled rather shyly at her and then stood up.  
"I can see why people like you so much, Tsukino-san. Thank you for talking to me. I will see you next Saturday, hai?"  
"Hai, Chiba-san. Meet us at Hikawa Jinga."  
He nodded and left. Usagi stayed in her place until she could no longer see him from through the window, then she stood up and ran as far away as she could, which was several blocks, with Serenity's wail for Endymion ringing in her ears.

#

The full moon was a shining orb of silver and power rolled from it in slow lazy waves. Usagi sat down on the slightly damp grass and closed her eyes. For a moment, there was peace in her mind and body, and she relished in it.  
"They're coming now, chief," Minako said beside her. Usagi nodded, opened her eyes and stood up, brushing grass from the back of her pants. She squinted in the darkness and then spotted them; from the steepness of the hill they came, Mamoru, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoisite. Mamoru was the first to reach her and her friends, and he stopped a little bit away and made and awkward jerky motion with his head, and it took Usagi a few seconds to realize that he was experiencing what she went through; the urge to be sappy and old fashioned like the people of the moon had been. Just another reason why they needed to fix this mess.  
"Hi," Usagi said, smiling and trying to defuse the tension.  
"Hi," the black-haired guy replied and looked relieved, as if the grip on him had loosened. The others mumbles theit greetings as well.  
"So, U-sa-gi, do we just start at random?" Minako wondered, ever cheerful. For a moment, Usagi felt jealousy well up as she realizes that Minako didn't really have any trouble with the spirit invasion.  
"I don't know. I guess the princess and prince need to talk. So, I'm prepared to give her control for a talk. But, like, if she tries to use my body for yucky touches, I need you to restrain her, so if you could maybe transform? Just in case?" Usagi suggested.  
Her friends said nothing, merely shed their human forms in favour for their magical ones. She saw the four men behind Mamoru ding the same.  
"Heh, I said the same thing before we got here. Because, let's face is, these earth and moon people are creepy," Mamoru muttered sheepishly.  
"True," Usagi agreed and sighed, rubbed her nose and let her control fade away.

She looked into the face of her long-lost love and ached to touch him. It must have shown, because a small wall of fire suddenly parted her from her love. She bowed her head, accepted her fate, for now, and chose to smile at him. He smiled back, and Serenity felt whole for the first time since she had awakened in the mortal girl's body. And, just like that, she understood what Usagi had been trying to tell her. She, princess as she was, did not belong in this new world. She met her beloved's dark blue eyes – blue like the water of the planet she had watched oh so many times from the moon. She smiled once more and opened her heart and mind to him. He met her halfway, and they embraced as they slipped away from the mortal, earthly chains. Serenity smiled down at the human vessel, and wholeheartedly wished her a happy life. She turned her eyes and focus up, towards the silvery orb of the moon, and hand in hand with her beloved Endymion, the spirit of the moon princes travelled back to her home to merge with the moon and finally find the ultimate peace with her prince.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, this is it. This is all I have, this is they way I Always meant for it to end - I just had to fill in the happening between the beginning and the end. Feedback on this story is most appreciated, but only if you feel like sharing , otherwise, I'm happy just to know you're Reading.

Enjoy this last chapter.

# #

 **Chapter 10**

Usagi woke up to the shrill ringing of her pink bunny alarm clock. She rolled onto her side and stared at the time, then turned back on her stomach and snuggled down under the cover. She had time for a fifteen minutes snooze.  
"Mreow!"  
Paws stepped on her back, and a warm tiny body nuzzled down between her arm and cheek. Usagi giggled as one paw poked her ear.  
"No Luna, no waking up."  
"Mreow!"  
The game of pretend-to-sleep went on for exactly fifteen minutes, the black cat happily purring as Usagi pretended to sleep. The purrs grew when the teenager finally sat up and gave the animal a good scratch behind one ear.  
"Be a good kitten today, Luna."  
"Mreow!" The cat rolled around on the mattress as Usagi got up and dressed for school.

She had been surprised to find that Luna – and Artemis – had stayed alive and lost the magic that made them able to talk and think like humans. At first, Usagi had felt horrible for having trapped the cats on earth, but one month after the bond breaking, she had met Luna in a dream, and the cat had explained that she and Artemis had _chosen_ to join the spirits on the moon, and they were happy. So Usagi was happy too.  
As for her four friends, they had chosen different method on the night of the full moon on the hill by the temple.  
Rei had kept the empowered ability to read fire and future from Mars and was thus even more accurate now.  
Makoto had all but kicked Jupiter away, which had resulted I her temper suddenly being more easy to control, which had made the tall girl very content since it reduced much trouble for her.  
Ami had chosen, much like Usagi herself, not to keep any of the heightened abilities that Mercury could have left her, reasoning that if she had heightened senses, it would not be she _herself_ that earned all her good grades in school.  
And as for Minako – Usagi felt a sadness at this – the blonde had chosen to keep the powers and had returned to London and her life as Sailor V, keeping up her former villain-capturing life slash school, but this time she captured the really dangerous humans, and never used her powers to their full potency, only when she truly had no other choice.  
To sum it up, Usagi felt that she and her friends now had very happy, and very _normal_ lives as teenage girls.

Usagi passed the one-month old store and paused, considering hat to do. In the end, she was happy enough to let her curiosity win, and she skipped inside.  
"Yokoso, Usagi-san," Kunzite greeted her from a table.  
"Usagi-san!" Jadeite waved from the counter.  
"Yokoso, Tsukino-san," murmured Zoisite as he strolled by with a stack of books in his arm.  
"Kon'nichiwa," said Nephrite happily from where he stood bent over a mass of glittering gemstones.  
"Kon'nichiwa, gem gang! This is really cool!" Usagi beamed as she spun around to better take in the store. The four brothers had combined their skills and opened a library-gemstone-astronomy-jujutsu-shop. It had four floors, but more often than not, people from all parts of the building could be seen mingling together. Usagi though it was really amazing, and she was impressed by what the four had managed in just six months after being rendered "mere" humans.  
"Heh, arigatou, Usagi. It is, fun, hai," Jadeite said and smiled, and his brother's agreed with soft murmurs from their various places in the gem store, which was the first level when on entered the building.  
"I have to go, but I just wanted to see how you're all doing. Bye!" she cried happily and skipped back out in the sunshine. When she turned the corner to the left, she bumped into someone. Usagi blinked and saw purple pants and then a dark green jacket.  
"Chiba-san, gomen'nasai!" she offered and met Mamoru's dark blue eyes.  
"Kon'nichiwa, Tsukino-san. It's fine, don't worry."  
Usagi sidestepped him and smiled. He smiled back. They went their separate ways, and she felt that it still was right.

The park was filled with people, and still Usagi had no problem spotting the person she was meeting.  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi threw herself into the warm embrace and snuggled close, breathed in Rei's scent of ashes and freshly cut grass and sighed happily.  
"Hi, Usa," Rei whispered into her hair.


End file.
